


It's not a date.

by veryvery



Series: Amira/Mohammed - one shots [1]
Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Canon Universe, F/M, Momira, Muslim Character, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 13:50:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19358266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veryvery/pseuds/veryvery
Summary: Amira and Mohammed go get ice cream together.





	It's not a date.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> Recently, I discovered that there is no fanfiction about these two yet so I decided to write my own. This is my first time writing, so I'm open to any constructive criticism or notes you have. Enjoy!

Amira was nervously twisting a tassel on the edge of her light pink hijab while staring at the clock in the kitchen, trying to make the time move faster. Her parents were out working late at the hospital and Essam and Omar were out partying as usual on a Friday night, so she was left with no one to distract her from her nervousness. But it was better off this way, she wouldn't want any of them getting the wrong idea when Mohammed would come to pick her up.

_ It's not a date. _

That's what she had told herself all week after her conversation with him on Tuesday. In the few times they talked before, he had mentioned desperately looking for a room in a flatshare, so Amira had tipped him off that Mia was still searching for a subletter for her room. After meeting Hans and Linn and securing the contract, Mohammed called her to say thank you and invited her to go out for ice cream on Friday night. 

Now it was 8:55 pm and she didn't feel like like eating anything at all. It had taken her longer than she was willing to admit to get ready for tonight. Even now, casually dressed in white and beige, it was a hot summer day after all, she still didn't feel ready. Three weeks ago, she would have laughed at herself for being so nervous just because a boy asked her to get ice cream together but that was before she had met Mohammed. 

_ It's not a date. _

The shrill sound of the doorbell echoed through the empty apartment and Amira grabbed her purse and phone and hurried to the door. She could feel her heart beating fast when she reached out to open it to reveal Mohammed casually smiling at her from the other side, dressed in a white shirt and jeans. 

"Hi." He said just like the first time they met at the Abiball.

"Hi." She answered as casual as possible.

They stared at each other for what felt like a minute before she stepped out of the door closing it behind her and turning around to lock it. He had still not moved when she turned back to face him. Instead, his eyes were still fixed on her and his smile hadn't faltered. After a moment of hesitation, they started descending the stairs and headed towards the exit. Once outside, he broke the moment of awkward silence that had set around them.

"I thought we could go to this new place just a few streets down? Or do you have a favorite ice cream shop?" He vaguely motioned 

"No, that's alright. I'm not picky." To be fair, she was picky and usually preferred to go to the same place to get her same order every time. Better safe than sorry. But tonight everything was new to her anyway so what would it matter?

The sun was already beginning to set and the sky was tinted in yellows, oranges and pinks as they walked next to each other on the relatively empty sidewalk. The heat of the day was already less prominent in the air outside, but it was still the perfect weather for ice cream. Her nerves slowly started to calm with every breath of fresh air while she tried to think of something to fill the silence between them.

"So when are you planning on moving in?" It was a safe question, not invasive at all, definitely not date-y.

"On Monday already, Hans was very excited to help me actually. I can't wait to get out of my crappy dorm room" 

"Yes, he's a very...welcoming person. You'll enjoy living with him, Linn and Matteo, once he's back from his roadtrip." 

"Yes, I think so too. Do you and your girlfriends want to go on vacation too during your break?"

"Uhm, we wanted to but Mia is in Madrid now and Hanna is busy with her new boyfriend, Kiki is looking to move in with Carlos and Sam is working." She realized how much she missed having them all around. None of the girls even knew about this non-date, not even Sam.

"That's too bad. But I guess you can still have a nice summer here. Chilling at the lake, eating ice cream and stuff. You're free to do whatever now."Mohammed gave her a quick smile before taking a look at his phone searching for the exact location of the shop. But as they rounded the corner, they could already spot a small queue of people standing in front of a colourfully decorated shop. When they got in line, Amira tried to read the little signs designating the different flavours but she didn't wear her glasses so she had to wait to get closer before deciding on her order.

"I picked this new shop because I thought they might have lychee ice cream." He smirked at her, clearly waiting for a reaction.

"Is that your favourite?" She gave him a confused look, for once because she had never even heard of lychee ice cream and also because she had taken him for a chocolate ice cream kinda guy.

"No, I thought it was your favourite because your brothers always call you 'Litschi'." 

She laughed and shook her head. "That's really not why they do it. I don't really like lychees all that much."

The queue moved forward and it was finally their turn to order, she picked two scoops of strawberry and one scoop of mango, her favourite combination. Mohammed ordered hazelnut and chocolate ice cream and she couldn't help but notice that her impression of him had been at least partially correct. 

"Do you want to go sit down at the park?" 

 ---

"So...strawberry and mango?"

"Are you making fun of my choice of ice cream?"

"No, I was just thinking that the next time we get ice cream together, we can go to the one with the best strawberry and mango ice cream in town."

"You don't even like strawberry and mango ice cream, Mr.Hazelnut and Chocolate."

"Now, you're making fun of me. But if you like it, I'm sure I'd like it too."

They sat down on a bench overlooking the small park in the middle of the courtyard. 

"'Litschi', huh?" He shot her a questioning look, visibly amused.

"Yeah...it's ridiculous, actually. Omar started calling me that when we were little because he thinks I'm like a lychee, all prickly and kinda rude at first but on the inside I'm all soft and sweet."

"You're not rude! You're direct and honest, some people just can't handle that. And you're smart, you always have an opinion on everything, even my choice of ice cream, I'm sure. But...you're also sweet, that's true."

She tried not to blush because hearing him talk so nice about her came unexpected, especially because he didn't even know her for that long but she had still made this impression on him. Not knowing what to say, she took out her phone, picked out her favourite summer playlist and showed him the screen. He nodded and she hit play, filling the silence with soft beats. They continued eating their ice cream, shooting glances at each other while the other one wasn't looking, feeling the awkwardness between them melt away.

Just as she had gotten up to deposit her empty cup in the bin, Amira felt a water droplet hit her arm. They hadn't noticed the rainclouds rolling in from behind them and now the sky was quickly turning grey and the air started to smell like summer rain. 

"Do you think we can make it home before getting completely soaked?" Mohammed asked her in a challenging tone. 

"I don't know if you can." She answered mockingly, before starting off on a jog out of the park and onto the sidewalk. The streets were almost deserted and she heard his footsteps following behind her until he had caught up. They made it halfway back to her house before the real downpour started and her ribs started to ache so she pulled him under the small awning of the closest building. Taking a moment to catch their breaths, they watched as the rain fell down in sheets, soaking everything in a matter of seconds. She looked at him as he brushed his hair back with one hand and when his eyes caught hers they started laughing uncontrollably. Laughing with him felt as natural as summer rain and it made her forget all the nervousness and insecurity she had early that night. 

_ It's not a date...but it feels like one.  _

A familiar silence set in as they collected themselves again and for a while, the rain pouring down on the world was the only sound they heard. Amira leaned back on the wall behind her and extended one arm to her side to catch some water in her hand.

"Do you think it's going to stop soon?" She asked, frowning up at the dark clouds above. 

"Why? Is it so bad to be stuck here with me?" Sounding slightly offended as he said it.

"No." Amira met his eyes again, trying to read his expression. The shimmery light of the street lamps making it even harder for her. He was smiling a little, as always, but his eyes betrayed something different.

"Of course not, you're good company." She added reassuringly and caught a glimmer of relief washing over his face. A car driving past caught her attention for a moment.

"Let's play a game. Whoever looks away first has to pay for ice cream next time." Mohammed stood up straighter and looked down at her competitively, a little smirk on his face, clearly enjoying having caught her off guard for a second. Amira was always up for a game, he seemed to know that much already, but she didn't expect him to imply that there might be a next time. That he'd want to see her again, even if it was just to get ice cream. 

"Ready when you are." Since she had never stepped down from a challenge in her life, she also stood up straighter and looked up at his eyes, raising an eyebrow.

"Can you even see me without your glasses on? Are you really looking into my eyes? It doesn't count if you don't look directly into my eyes." He tried to distract her, make her laugh to give up early but she didn't back down. Time went by and even though they constantly had to keep themselves from laughing, neither of them were willing to give up. Soon, she started to forget all about the rain and the rest of world around them. Even though they didn't even stand very close, she felt like he was radiating warmth and it made her want to step closer.

_ This is a date.  _

The realization of it made her heartbeat quicken with every second she spent looking into his eyes and it was about to make her break eye contact when the door beside them suddenly opened and his attention snapped away first. A woman was about to leave her house but they were blocking her way so he reacted quickly, taking Amira's arm and stirring her away while Amira was still trying to register what just happened. The drizzle of rain still coming down from above shook her from her stupor as he let go of her arm, distancing himself. 

"I think it's going to completely stop raining soon, so I can walk you home now." He said, looking up into the sky, avoiding her eyes.

"Okay." She looked down at the sidewalk where small puddles had formed and the last few raindrops danced on their surface.

The awkwardness from before had come back but now she also felt an unresolved tension building up between them. They had become so comfortable with each other so quickly but now it seemed like they both didn't know how to move on from staring at each other for what felt like an eternity. The rest of their walk home was small-talk interrupted by pensive silences and when they arrived at her house, they stood on opposite sides of the entrance not knowing how to say goodbye. 

He finally broke the silence. "I lost." It was the first time he looked directly into her eyes after their staring match but he quickly fixed his eyes on something behind her again. 

"Yeah, you did. So..." She mustered up all the courage she had. "...next time you have to pay for the ice cream again...and you have to get strawberry and mango." They shared a smile and he took a step backwards, looking directly at her now. "Okay. I trust you." He said with a wink and turned around to leave.

_ It was a date. _

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I'm planning to post more one shots about them whenever inspiration hits me but if you have any headcanons or ideas, please share in the comments!


End file.
